Reveka Waters
Character Details Name: Reveka Waters Creature Type: Changeling Seeming / Kith: Darkling Whisperwisp + Nightsinger + Beast Swimmerskin Court: Dawn (née Autumn) Virtue '''/ Vice': Prudence / Wrath ''"The best lies are concealed in truth." Physical Details: *Apparent Age: 28 *Height: 5'8" *Skin: White *Hair / Eye Color: Green *Clothing: Revealing. Spaghetti straps and miniskirts. Description Mask: In her Mask, Reveka has pale blonde hair that is almost-constantly damp. (Visual here .) She justifies this, when asked, as a function of the Florida humidity and splashback from the water fountain behind the counter of the Wonderland Wine Bar where she works. Her eyes are strikingly green, and are the feature that people most notice and remember about her. As she doesn't like to be noticed or remembered, she has found that cleavage keeps most mortal men from lingering too long on her eyes. Mien: In her Mien, Reveka has green hair (still damp!) and her green eyes glow luminously in the darkness. (Visual here and here.) In both the Mask and the Mien, her skin is unpleasantly pale. Reveka hates the sight of her pale skin, as it reminds her that her body was altered by the Fae. Her skin is clammy and cold, and Reveka never feels warm. Mortals who touch Reveka find the experience to be unpleasant, which suits her fine; she strongly dislikes being touched by strangers. Mantle: Reveka is an Autumn courtier, still low-ranked due to her lingering reticence to use her powers and her... complex emotions concerning Fear. Her mantle manifests as a chilly mist in the air, reminiscent of the cold grotto that was her prison, and faint snatches of ominous humming. (Sound here.) History Common Knowledge: Reveka's mien resembles the green-haired Rusalka that she was during her Durance. (Visual here .) Kidnapped by an underwater grotto Gentry, she was forced to seduce men with her voice so that they would tell her their secrets, which she would whisper back on the currents to her mistress. Reveka's appearance and voice have been carefully modified by her Keeper to make her persuasive to mortals; Reveka's greatest fear at this time is suppressing her powers (many of which are automatic instead of activated; her voice, her striking looks, etc.) to ensure she cannot ensorcell any more innocent men to their death--an act that she feels would make her "no better than a True Fae". Reveka still feels emotionally numb from her experiences in both her Durance and the culture shock of emerging into the real world in 2013. Her most frequent emotion is deep anxiety, but she carries a kernel of wrath with her from her long imprisonment. Though she can be shy and timid of strangers, she can also be boldly alluring when the need arises, as befits her siren nature. Her timidity in social situations has caused some people to doubt that Reveka worked at Soft Tails before tending bar at the Wonderland Wine Bar, but it can't be denied that she's on good terms with Miss Adventure, who still dances there. It's important to note that Reveka does not fear men; she fears what she might do to men. (Unfortunately, this fear tends to manifest in ways which suggest the former.) Reveka tends to trust women quickly and implicitly: she respects and cares for Holly, Julia, Lily, and J. She also has a complex respect for DeLand's queens, Roxie and Pretty Girl. Known Only If Learned In-Game: *Reveka's durance involved repeatedly being forced to make the choice between murdering an innocent or dragging them into slavery and torment. She feels acutely responsible for the death of over a thousand men, all of whom she remembers perfectly. *Reveka's durance included time deprivation in the darkness; she has no idea how "old" she is. *Reveka had a husband and an infant in the 1860s before she was taken. She doesn't know what happened to them. *At time of Equinox, Reveka had been in DeLand for almost 3 months and out of the Hedge for 5 months. The first monarch she pledged to was Whisper. *Reveka has several aliases: Misty (Big McTavish), Rev (J), Reva (the girls at Soft Tails), "green-hair" (Zoe). Relationships and Rumors Reveka's striking looks cause people to notice her, and her impulsive actions can cause people to remember her. Most of the rumors currently swirling around the Freehold about her have to do with her powers and their possible effect on certain high-ranking courtiers. It cannot be denied that her boyfriends, Whisper and Erik of the Cairns, have neither been in a known romantic relationship for almost five years. Reveka, in contrast, has been in DeLand all of five...months. *Reveka is dating Whisper and Erik of the Cairns, and loves both of them with a martyr's fervor. *Reveka is deeply fond of her employer and friend, Holly O' the Thorns. *Reveka is passionately fond of her girlfriend, Julia Perera (Miss Adventure). *Reveka is friends with Liliana-by-Moonlight, and briefly shared a court with her. Soundtrack Reveka's favorite song is Exile, as she finds it peaceful and resonating with her. Memorable Quotes "Do you think the fact that you '''could' hurt me is less true for anyone else I could love? And do you think some likelihood that you would hurt me should make me less willing to be joyful now? Whisper, if you hurt me, I'll hurt. But I'll also have all the joy I wouldn't otherwise have had, joy spent with you. If I can buy that joy with that pain, I'd make that trade willingly and without regrets." ''"Erik, you're my best friend, and I love you. And Whisper is my... I'm '''his', and I love him so much. I love you both so much. ... I think I can be brave enough to face this, if I know you two will be safe."'' Category:Player characters Category:Court: Autumn Category:Court:Dawn